Harry Potter y el misterio del triángulo
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Harry estaba seguro que el mito muggle del tráingulo de las Bermudas era solo eso: un mito. Pero jamás imagino que Zak trajera nueva luz al misterio. ¡clasificación t por si las dudas!
1. Chapter 1

—Okay. ¿alguien tiene una idea de donde rayos estamos?—

La voz del joven capitán resonó en el extraño banco de niebla que les rodeaba.

—Honestamente no tengo idea. No encuentro nada que pueda leer o reconocer— respondió la única mujer a bordo y segunda al mando.

—Mi radar tampoco funciona— agrego un extraña bola amarilla con cara electronica.

—Crogar huele a bestias marinas— trato de dar algo de luz en el asunto el vikingo de la tripulación, mientras que el fantasma buscaba con la mirada desde las alturas, algo que le pudiese servir de referencia.

—¡Nope! No encuentro nada capitán— gritó después de un rato.

El portador de la gran llave suspiro antes de dirigirse al timón de su barco.

—Tú que dices Caos, ¿Reconoces estas aguas?— preguntó el niño de aproximadamente once años.

Increíblemente el barco dejó escapar un extraño sonido que parecía ser un sinónimo de pensamiento.

—Al parecer se te hacen conocidas más no sabes de donde eh.— el chico dejó escapar otro suspiro, antes de dirigir su mirada a la carátula de la espada que llevaba a espalda.

—Cal as estado muy callado. ¿qué sucede?—

La calavera en la espalda parpadeo y dirigió sus ojos a la cara de su elegido.

—No estoy seguro, pero la cantidad mágica que hay en el aire se me hace familiar de alguna parte. Es solo que no puedo recordar de donde—

—Eso es… algo. Supongo, tú y Caos son los más experimentados del triángulo y si ambos se sienten familiarizados es por algo— dijo el chico de ojos azules antes de dejar su lugar en la rueda y dirigirse a las escaleras para quedar con su tripulación a nivel de ojo.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que llegamos aquí sin pasar un bort— antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sus ojos se rodaron y su cuerpo cayó como muerto.

—¡Zak!— el resto del equipo se preocupo al ver cómo su pequeño y querido capitán se desmayaba de pronto a mitad de escalera.

Por suerte Caramba reaccionó a tiempo y con un rápido movimiento extendió uno de los brazos de su endoesqueleto y atrapar al muchacho antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.

—¡Zak! ¿Qué está pasando?— pregunto algo alterada la única chica del grupo al acercarse al cuerpo de su amigo.

Quien por algún motivo parecía estar en una especie de trance.

Los ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero esos orbes estaban medio opacados y mirando a la nada, mientras que su respiración parecía estar a la par de una persona dormida.

—Por mis barbas… parece que el guardián está hablando con nuestro niño— Dijo la espada una vez fue quitada de su sitio en la espalda del joven capitán y pudo observar la apariencia del desmayado niño.

—¿Qué crees que le esté diciendo?— Preguntó algo curioso y en voz baja el otro niño de la tripulación.

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, estoy segura que pudo haber esperado a que terminara de bajar las escaleras— Murmuró algo molesta la princesa Atlanteana.

Justo en eso un ligero brillo de color blanco se hizo presente en la mano con la que el chico solía blandir su espada, y luego en respuesta esta se cerró alrededor del extraño resplandor que disminuyó en cantidad antes de que el joven capitán sacudiera la cabeza y tratase de incorporarse.

—agh… no me vuelvo a quejar de las escaleras al faro— Gruñó el niño mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la otra mano.

—¡Zak!— El grito a coro de su tripulación hizo que sonriera un poco.

—Hey chicos. Estoy bien, algo mareado pero bien— Comentó antes de ponerse totalmente en pie y acercar su puño a su cara, donde abrió la mano revelando lo que parecía ser una canica metálica con un curioso símbolo en forma del faro de Marituba grabado, que brillaba ligeramente con un resplandor blanco.

—¿hu? ¿Capitán? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el robot alienígena al ver el extraño y pequeño objeto en manos del chico.

—Esto Caramba, es el ojo de Marituga. Según el guardián nos permitirá volver al triángulo una vez terminemos nuestra misión aquí, y más importante: mantendrá el tiempo medio congelado, por lo que no importa cuanto tiempo dure nuestra misión en este otro mundo. Una vez la terminemos podremos regresar a donde estábamos hace unos minutos ¿verdad que es Cool?— explico el chico.

—Creí esa cosa era un mito. Pero cada vez que pienso eso algo me sorprende— comentó la espada.

—Espera, dijiste algo acerca de una misión ¿de que se trata?— intentó saber la princesa

—y a que te refieres con eso de "este mundo"— agregó Caramba.

Mientras eso era preguntado, Zak había sacado del bolsillo interno de su chaleco, el viejo collar de cuentas de madera y metal con el que había llegado al triángulo.

Y en el porta perlas, colocó el nuevo ojo y luego se lo puso al cuello y escondió bajo su camisa roja.

—Hice bien en no deshacerme del collar— susurro antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos.

—Según el guardian estamos en un mundo dentro de un universo distinto al nuestro. Pero que roza con el Mar de Vapir y por lo tanto es hasta cierto punto parte del triángulo. O algo así, no soy experto en estas cosas.

》 pero… al parecer este mundo tiene magia y hay una especie de magia que Skolivar quiere para revivir a… a.. ¡ba! A una cosa mala, y en cambio de esta a mandado a Golden Bones y otros cuantos huesos a apoyar al mago más malvado de estas tierras.—

El resto de la tripulación asintió. Entendiendo parte de la situación.

—Como nosotros somos los únicos capaces de detener a Golden Bones aparte de ser los defensores de Marituga hemos sido enviados a detener, aprender y defender— terminó de explicar.

—Detener entiendo, pero.. ¿aprender y defender?— preguntó Cece una vez terminó de hablar el chico.

A lo que este rió un poco.

—Bueno… el aprender es más para mí. Al parecer tengo algo de potencial mágico y el lugar al que el nuevo aliado de Skoly quiere atacar es una escuela de magia, o algo así entendí. E el punto es que el Guardián quiere que ayudemos a defender la escuela y que aprenda algo— explicó.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, la princesa y segunda al mando asintió.

Momento que aprovechó el chico para subir de nuevo a proa y ponerse detras del timon.

—okay, el guardian dijo que tu sabias el camino a partir de aquí así que Caos, pon rumbo a … Howash—

El barco dejó escapar un sonido de pregunta, pues al parecer no conocia ningun lugar con ese nombre.

El niño frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos tratando de acordarse del verdadero nombre de la escuela, pero nada de lo que pensaba sonaba bien.

—Howash… magia, escuela… ¡Dumbledore!— la voz de Calabras hizo que el niño abriera los ojos y le dirigiera un mirada curiosa.

—Zak… el sitio es Hogwarts— agregó.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron en reconocimiento antes de asentir, y con renovada confianza y determinación tomar el timón.

—¡muy bien 7c a sus posiciones!. — comentó alegremente infundiendo valor en sus compañeros de aventuras antes de aplanar unos botones en el panel de control y luego poner una mano en la palanca de velocidades.

—Caos, ¡A todo vapor! ¡Rumbo a Hogwarts!—

El barco respondió felizmente dando un ligero giro de 20 grados hacia el noroeste de su posición anterior y con veracidad empezar su rápido camino a la antigua escuela de artes misticas.

—Escuela de magia y hechicería, ¡Ahí vamos!—

* * *

yop: se supone que tenía que ir otra cosa dentro de mi horario de actualizaciones pero solo con esto y pues… aquí está.

Ks: realmente estaba emocionada escribiendo esto.. lo terminó en una hora.

Yop: siiii!

Ks: bueno creo que no hay más que decir.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	2. sorteado

yop: y aqui esta el segundo capítulo! Wuhuuu!

Ks: esta tipa anda inspirada…

Yop: efectivamente.

Ks: solo recordamos que no somos dueños de nada y que solo nos hemos leído una vez el libro de harry potter y la orden del fénix.

Yop: e incompleto porque alguien lo pidió prestado en la segunda visita a la biblioteca y …. Jamás lo regresaron. *se pone triste*

Ks:... por favor… regresen los libros prestados.

Yop: ¡y gracias a Chyo por ser la genial beta que es! *alegre*

ks:... eso también.

* * *

Dumbledore era un hombre que en su larga vida había conocido todo tipo de criaturas, visto todo tipo de cosas, y leído sobre millones de situaciones y cosas mágicas o míticas que uno pensaría son mitos.

Sin embargo uno no llegaba a la edad del director sin conocer algunas verdades del universo.

Y gracias a sus vastos conocimientos y experiencias, Dumbledore había logrado entablar buena amistad y relaciones profesionales con otros grandes entes del mundo.

Por lo que cuando un mensaje de su viejo amigo del faro universal llegó, no tardó en responderle y ponerle al corriente sobre la situación en su hogar.

La idea de un apoyo extra por parte de el triángulo sonaba muy bien, y más cuando el enemigo número uno del contenedor mágico más grande de los mil mundos había enviado tropas a unirse con el señor tenebroso.

Pero lo mejor de la oferta era el que tendría profesores extra listos para ayudar a cubrir a los miembros de la orden en misiones y podría ayudar al elegido del triángulo a mejorar sus habilidades mágicas.

Por lo que después de haber hablado con la orden (tras salvar a Harry del ministerio de magia y sus estúpidas leyes anti magia) se encontraba a la orilla del lago esperando con algo de anticipada emoción y una mente abierta al barco que brindaba terror a los opresores y esperanza a los perdidos.

Un barco que había cruzado en varias ocasiones las aguas de Hogwarts.

—Parece que algo se acerca— el viejo profesor asintió antes de fijar su vista en los extraños y grandes ojos amarillentos que cortaban la niebla y se acercaban cada vez más, iluminando lo suficiente para distinguir la forma de un barco futurista.

—Ese es sin duda alguna Caos. Aunque la última vez que se vio por aquí era algo diferente, ¿me pregunto qué otras cosas han cambiado?— se dijo el mago de mayor edad.

Después de unos cuatro o tres minutos el pequeño barco de colores claros se dejó ver totalmente, acompañado de un alegre "¡Tierra a la vista, Capitán!" Gritado por lo que parecía ser un fantasma encadenado al mástil del navío.

Una vez embarcada la nave, el profesor miró con algo de asombro lo interesante que era el barco del otro mundo. Más lo que le dejó impresionado fueron las creaturas que bajaron del navío, y por supuesto el niño que traía a su espalda una espada parlante.

—¡Dumbledore!, tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué tal va la escuela?— preguntó la espada apenas divisó al mago.

—Calabras, viejo amigo. Hasta ahora han sido unos años interesantes y muy ajetreados; ¿qué tal te ha tratado la vida?—

—er no me quejo. Esta última década del triángulo la he pasado muy bien—

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero me temo que ahora hay presentaciones que hacer ¿no?—

—Claro. Albus, quiero presentarte a la mejor tripulación que el triángulo jamás haya visto.

》 Se que conoces al Caos así que solo presentare a Clovis, el fantasma vigía, Crogar, el leal vikingo, Caramba, el valiente inventor wahulian, Cece, la mejor navegantes princesa de la atlántida y finalmente… el mejor capitán del triángulo y mi protegido. Zak storm—

El anciano mago asintió a cada uno de los miembros antes de hablar.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerlos, especialmente al joven Storm, me han contado muchas cosas prometedoras sobre usted, joven capitán—

El chico parpadeó algo confuso.

—¿Enserio?—

El director rió un poco antes de seguir hablando.

—Así es, ahora permítanme presentarme. Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y un viejo amigo de Calabras, el Guardián y Caos—

la tripulación asintió.

—Mucho gusto Profesor. Tengo entendido que el Guardián le diría sobre nuestra misión y usted tendrá más detalles sobre esta, así que. Los 7 cs están a su servicio—

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora respecto a la misión—

* * *

Siendo honestos no pensaron que la situación fuera tan complicada.

¿proteger un lugar por un tiempo? Pan comido.

¿Proteger a alguien por un rato? Van varias veces que se hace.

¿detener a un grupo de magos y huesos locos que sirven a gente malvada? Tienen ciclos de experiencia.

Pero… ¿detener a un tipo malvado que está revivido sin que el gobierno mágico se diese cuenta de lo que hacían? Eso si seria algo nuevo.

Más no había que preocuparse.

Pues efectivamente Dumbledore tenía un plan para que los más grandes del equipo pasarán dispersivos y ni les cuestionan tanto su presencia en la escuela, pero Zak definitivamente estaría aprendiendo magia como un estudiante extra, pero Zak siendo Zak no le bastó con conseguir sus materiales mágicos antes del término de las fechas límites, si no que insistió en que se le diese un básico entrenamiento para no quedar mal o volar inmediatamente la cubierta de la misión. Cosa que fue tomada seriamente por la profesora McGonagall quien le ayudó a repasar de forma rápida algo de magia con la nueva vara de Zak. (Cortesía del extraño hombre en la tienda de varitas que no dejaba de gritar entusiasmado acerca de un mago del triángulo)

El chico había logrado sobrepasar las expectativas de la profesora quien rápidamente enseñó al joven los conocimientos necesarios para llegar al quinto año (y no haber sido por la falta de tiempo hubiera podido enseñarle más. Ese niño era una esponja para el conocimiento mágico) pero desgraciadamente hubieron ciertos temas que no logró completar de explicar, aunque estaba segura de que si se lo pedía a cualquiera del trío de oro no tardaron nada en hacer el trabajo y lograr una amistad entre los chicos que compartían tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada.

Y ahora a tan solo unos minutos de que empezara el festín de principio de año, él y su tripulación repasaban algunas cosas antes de ir por sus separadas partes al castillo.

—muy bien chicos. Recuerden: una vez todos los estudiantes estén dentro del castillo nosotros dejaremos de patrullar y eso queda a cargo de Clovis, Caramba y Caos. Cuando estemos adentro recuerden que Cece y Crogar deben ir a la mesa de maestros mientras que Calabras y yo nos quedamos con los de nuevo ingreso, finalmente Casiopea estará ayudando desde las alturas a vigilar las cosas antes de que sea necesario que entre a donde sea que se supone será mi habitación— dio el repaso general del plan para la noche el joven capitán.

Y al escuchar su nombre, una curiosa ave mezclada entre un fénix y una lechuza de las estrellas levanta el vuelo desde su percha favorita en el camarote del capitán hasta el hombro de su amo Zak, (en serio. Todos aun estaban asombrados del hecho que el chico regresa de su viaje al callejon Diagon con una tan fina e inteligente ave al hombro, y sin ningún hoyo dentro de las economías del grupo)

—entendido Capitán— dijeron todos a como se supone que podían decirlo

Zak asintió antes de poner su puño al frente y con calabras en mano.

—7cs. ¡A sus puestos! Destacaremos la tormenta—

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban más que impresionados al ver el extraño pero magnífico barco que parecía patrullar las aguas del lago frente a Hogwarts.

—¿que creen que sea eso?— pregunto algo entusiasmado pero con un poco de cautela el chico pelirrojo, sabiendo que las dos veces que algo diferente estuvo en la escuela patrullando termino muy mal.

—no tengo idea, pero algo es seguro, nada de esto es por parte del ministerio— comentó la única chica del grupo.

Lo cual fue visto con una ceja levantada en señal de confusión por parte de los otros dos miembros.

Viendo que los hombres no seguían su punto, rodó los ojos antes de explicarlo, — es fácil. Si esto fuese obra del ministerio todo el mundo lo sabria por el periódico—

Los chicos dejaron escapar un "oh" en realización antes de volver a ver al frente, esta vez se llevaron el asombro de sus vidas al ver com el barco dejaba las aguas y empezaba a caminar por el perímetro del castillo.

—no fui el único que vio eso, verdad— preguntó Ron.

—no amigo. Esta vez todos lo vimos—

pero las sorpresas no pararon ahí, pues al llegar al gran comedor, vieron con algo de peculiaridad las sillas extras en la mesa de profesores.

—¿nuevas clases?— pregunto algo extrañado y con temor Ron, quien no quería lidiar con más exámenes de lo normal.

—lo sabremos hasta después, supongo— comentó Harry, quien rápidamente buscó un lugar donde sentarse en la gran mesa de los gryffindors.

Unos momentos después las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando ver a los nuevos estudiantes.

No fue hasta después del banquete que la escuela descubrió el porqué de las sillas extras cuando a mitad del clásico discurso del director las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando entrar a un trío muy peculiar de personas.

Para empezar, una era una extraña forma humanoide femenina de un pez, violeta con rosa y caminaba elegantemente pero con seguridad y autoridad, mientras observaba cuidadosamente cada detalle de la sala.

Seguida de ella, venía lo que parecía ser un colosal vikingo con unos neumáticos como parte de su armadura, el cual caminaba con poder y un aire de ser invencible al lado de la mujer pez.

Y para finalizar la marcha, o más bien dicho iniciándose se encontraba un joven muchacho que parecía ser de primer año, con un extraño artefacto a la cabeza y lo que parecía ser una espada con una calavera a la espalda.

pero lo más fenomenal fue la extraña ave que en un flamazo azul apareció y se sentó en el hombro del joven que caminaba con autoridad y seguridad, dando un aire de gran importancia y poder a todos los que le veían.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde, pero teníamos que lidiar con unos huesudos problemas— comentó tranquilamente el chico, dirigiendo su mirada al director de la escuela.

—No hay problema capitan, realmente me alegra que están aquí— respondió el maestro.

lo cual se les hizo extraño al trío de oro.

¿Capitán? ¿a qué se refería con eso? el chico parecía ser de primer año, pero antes de que pudiesen comentar algo al respecto entre sí, el director volvió a hablar.

—Atención, este año tenemos a un estudiante de intercambio, y como en el triángulo tienen un currículum algo diferente, no solo será sorteado en una casa, sino que en un grado también. Espero que mantengan una cordialidad y no recomiendo que se pongan en su lado malo— Harry y compañía habían jurado que la vista del director se enfocó en Draco tras el último comentario, e igual se les hizo raro el nombre de la escuela que envió al joven de intercambio.

—¿triángulo?— preguntó Harry.

—Tal vez sea el nombre de la escuela— comentó Ron.

—No lo se chicos, se me hace muy raro nombre para una escuela, y ¿capitán? es raro que le llamen así a alguien de esa edad— fue el comentario de Hermione.

* * *

—Storm Zak—

Zak subió el pedestal algo nervioso por todas las miradas curiosas y juzga tivas dirigidas a él. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser parte del centro de atención, no le quitaba lo nervioso que esto podía llegar a ser.

¿ser sorteado en una casa y año? Era algo que siempre le ponía nervioso.

El que alguien le juzgará por algo para hacer otras cosas.

¿que tal si no se merecía ser el elegido del triángulo?

Pero una rápida mirada a su espada parlante le regresó la confianza necesaria para sentarse en el banquillo y esperar la decisión.

—um interesante. Un Storm— la voz le recordó un poco a la forma de comunicación que tenía el guardián.

—telepatía— suspiro.

—Veo que estaa algo familiarizado con el contexto. Pero dejemos eso de lado y empecemos a ver lo que tienes— dijo el sombrero.

unos segundos después y Zak se encontraba reviendo algunas de sus aventuras en el triángulo al igual que otras que pasaron desde antes que entrara a este.

—Um… querías ser algo famoso con la intención de traer más turistas a tus islas y poder ayudar a la economía del pueblo a pesar de que no te agrada mucho ser el punto de atención ¿eh? muy generoso y ambicioso por tu parte, podrías estar bien en Slytherin, pero… eres lo suficiente inteligente como para aprenderte todo un código de honor en dos horas, algo que quedaría perfecto con los Ravenclaws, sin embargo tu inteligencia es más sobre qué hacer en emergencias… algo que los Helpouts son conocidos por—

Zak se mordió un poco el labio.

Parece ser que era el candidato perfecto para quedar en todas las casa.

Pero una serie de memorias en específico se mostró de una forma inesperada en su mente:

la vez en que Golden Bones le ofreció regresar a casa si a cambio le daba los ojos.

Esa ocasión en que el guardián le dio la oportunidad de regresar a casa olvidando todo lo que pasó en el triángulo.

La silenciosa oferta de la medusa gigante de regresarle a sus islas, solo a él.

y sobre todo..

Esa vez con la piedra de Cronos donde la tentación de pulverizar al pirata vanidoso fue muy fuerte y la vez que decidió salvar a Marituga explotando con el aniquilador.

Un pequeño escalofrio recorrio la espalda del chico.

Aún tenía malos recuerdos y sentimientos sobre ambas situaciones, sobretodo se sentía muy culpable por como trato a sus compañeros de aventuras esos días, pero si alguien le diese la oportunidad de volverlo a hacer, definitivamente no cambiaría el sacrificarse por el bien de su tripulación ni del triángulo.

Algo que al parecer ayudó mucho a la decisión del mítico sombrero mágico.

—Se necesita mucho valor y determinación para lograr esas hazañas, y más para vencer las tentaciones de dejar todo y volver a una vida normal en casa, pero tu Zak— la voz del sombrero fue opacada tras que la memoria del primer encuentro que tuvieron con el guardián del triángulo se pusiera en pausa en la mente del chico.

haciendo que una lágrima casi saliera al recordar cómo tuvo que sacrificar a su amigo.

—Tu que aun no entiendes del todo tu papel en universo, lograste vencer las pruebas para traer esperanza a todos. No hay mejor casa para ti que la de los leones.

Se fuerte Cornald, que la tormenta está por comenzar, y si me necesitan sabrás donde encontrarme, pero por ahora tu debes ir a…— En ese momento Zak pudo sentir cuando el sombrero dejo de hablar con él para dirigirse al resto del salon.

—...¡QUINTO AÑO!, ¡GRYFFINDOR!—

Zak agradeció al sombrero antes de depositarlo gentilmente en el banco, y dar un salto hasta la tabla que estaba aplaudiendo más y donde misteriosamente había un par de cabezas rojas gritando: ¡tenemos al capitán! haciendo que dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

—Bien ahora que el joven capitán está sorteado es momento de introducir a sus nuevos profesores de apoyo para las materias de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Astrologia, Runas y números. El Vikingo y primer defenza, Crogarc y la Princesa Guerrera Atlantania y Segunda al Mando; Chyrista Caroline Lejune—

a lo que la mujer pez sonrió antes de hablar.

—Por favor, "Cece" estará bien—

—Y ahora, como nueva maestra en Defensa contra las artes oscuras estará la profesora Umbridge. Y permítanme recordarles que—

el discurso del profesor volvió a ser interrumpido esta vez por la nueva maestra de DaDa.

A quien al parecer nadie le estaba poniendo atención, salvo Hermione, Cece, Calabraz y Zak.

Quien honestamente estaba más ocupado charlando con los gemelos y el trío de oro, pero una vez terminó de hablar y el director informó que podían ir a los dormitorios, Zak se aseguro de poner le en la lista de personas a vigilar.

—no me fio de esa mujer de rosa. Hay algo muy… skolivar a su alrededor — comentó por lo bajo mientras que pasaba en mensaje vía su camara/radio/visor en su cabeza.

antes de seguir a sus compañeros de cuarto, donde encontró un cofre con algunas cosas suyas y a Casiopea esperando le en la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Whoho! Una cama!— Zak se lanzó sin cuidado a esta, logrando una risa por parte de sus compañeros y luego una gran carcajada cuando dejó escapar el "auch. Mala idea"

—Enserio amigo, pareciera que nunca has visto una cama— rió Ron una vez pudo respirar.

—Pues… se puede decir que no he visto una desde hace mucho— rio antes de quitarse su chaleco y colocar la espada en una funda cuadrada y ponerla en el respaldo de su cama.

—¿enserio no has tenido cama?,¿por cuánto tiempo?— preguntó algo sorprendido otro de sus compañeros.

—alrededor de dos años. La silla recargable del Caos es buena y todo pero no es lo mismo—

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron en incredulidad

—¿dos años sin cama? ¡Hermano! Creo que ya me dieron ganas de dormir— comentó Ron antes de ser seguido por el resto del grupo em acostarse y pasar al reino del sueño.

—hey Casi, ¿puedes ir a hacerle compañía a Clovis, Caos y Caramba? No quiero que se queden solos en la noche— susurro el chico al ave mixta, quien asintió antes de volar por la ventana.

Zak saco un suspiro.

Esa noche sería algo larga.

Pero muy cómoda.

* * *

Yop: listo el segundo capítulo!

ks: y este está más largo que el anterior.

Yop: yup! ¿qué tal quedó?

Ks: dejemos que eso lo decidan los lectores y por otra parte… ¿no deberías estar trabajando en los otros fics?

Yop: sh! Estoy tratando de averiguar cuál es el carro 14 en los Paw Patrol! ¡NECESITO RESPUESTAS!

Ks…. mejor dejemos esto aquí.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ls: y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Primeras clases

Yop: teeeerceeer capitulo!

Ks: enserio vas muy rápido.

Yop: shiton! Déjame escribir a gusto.

Ks: *suspira*

Yop: omitiendo todo eso de largo.. ¡vamos al fic

* * *

Cap. 3. Primeras lecciones.

Harry despertó a primera hora de la mañana, con el afán de vestirse rápido y dejar atrás el cuarto de quinto año.

Sabía de antemano que si se quedaba más tiempo los demás se despertaran y tendría que lidiar con las conversaciones, rumores y miradas juzgadoras de sus compañeros por todo lo sucedido el año pasado y lo que pasó en el verano.

Por desgracia, su plan no fue muy bien ejecutado. Pues tres de los chicos estaban despiertos y uno de ellos ya le veía de forma extraña, y parecía que iba a decir su opinión sobre el asunto cuando otro de los leones hablo.

—¿y Zak?—

Eso logró que la atención de todos se enfocara en la cama vacía y perfectamente hecha.

—Pensé tardaremos en despertarlo, con eso de que nunca ha estado en una cama— comentó otro de los chicos.

—¿tal vez se levantó temprano por costumbre? Es decir ayer dijeron que es un capitán y el mencionó un nombre de barco, hasta donde recuerdo los marineros siempre están despiertos antes de que amanezca— comentó otro chico, este de una familia muggle, por lo que sus conocimientos en costumbres navales eran de fiar hasta cierto punto.

—Actualmente—

La voz del chico desaparecido hizo que todos voltean a ver a la entrada del dormitorio, en donde se encontraba el chico con todo y espada.

—Fuí por unas cosas que se me olvidaron en el Caos— eso fue algo que llamó la atención de todos.

¿Qué podría ser el Caos?

—¡Pero! De camino me encontré con fantasmas que no están encadenados a nada, ¡y los cuadros se mueven como películas! aparte de que su kraken es más amistoso, y menos verde, ¡Pero esta escuela es cool! ¿y las escaleras movibles? ¡extra épico! Pero si no fuera porque estoy algo nervioso por el primer dia de clases ni porque ya he visto fantasmas antes, diría que el truco de casi decapitación de Nick es genial— comentó, logrando una pequeña sonrisa en los rostros de sus compañeros de clase, la cual duró hasta que un chico medio gordito noto algo curioso en la espada del chico.

Pues parecía que la calavera había dirigido sus verdes ojos a la nuca del joven mago y le veía con algo de cariño y cansancio.

—Eres un chico extraño Zak— susurro la espada, haciendo que todos terminaran de levantarse por el susto de escuchar a una espada hablar.

—¡Oh vamos Cal! ¿no me digas que no se te hace nada cool este lugar?—

—Bueno. Admito que ahora tiene menos energía negativa que la última vez que estuve aquí así que… supongo que si. ¡Pero basta de charlas! Se hace tarde y un buen capitán sabe planear su tiempo—

—¡Cierto! Hay que aprovechar que ni Crogar ni Caramba están a cargo de la comida— dijo el chico antes de correr fuera del cuarto.

Dejando un asombrado y en silenciado cuarto.

—¿La espada habló?— preguntó finalmente uno de los chicos.

Dejando a todos los estudiantes masculinos con la incógnita en el aire, pero la ligera sospecha de que ese año las cosas serían más interesantes que de costumbre.

.—.—.—..—.—.—

El primer día de clases empezó como algo normal.

El desayuno, en las respectivas casas, los jefes de casa entregando los horarios de cada uno de los estudiantes y estos comparaban sus horas libres con cada uno de sus amigos.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¿Doble pociones con Snape a primera hora? y ¿Luego con la terrible dama rosa? Demonios los lunes de este año serán terribles— se quejó Ron

Ante lo cual Harry asintió, pero lo curioso fue cuando la cerebro del grupo se volteó a ver a Zak.

—¿Qué tal tu horario?— pregunto de manera amable y cordial.

—Supongo que bien. doble pociones, DaDa, adivinación, transfiguración y encantamientos—

—¿Cómo es que no tienen Historia ni las optativas?— preguntó algo curiosa la joven.

—Runas, Historia, Astronomía, Numérico mágico, todo eso debes de saberlo para sobrevivir en el triángulo y más si eres un navegante— explicó la espada parlante —Y con gente como Cece, Crogar, Sassafras, Caramba y obviamente yo, Calabras. Zak tiene más conocimientos y experiencia que cualquier otro experto en este viejo castillo— continuó.

—No se si eso último sea cierto, pero definitivamente ustedes son muy buenos maestros— comentó el chico tras pasar algo de comida.

—Y no hay que olvidar a Clovis, Carlito, Caos, Calico, el Guardián y aunque me duela admitirlo… también me ha enseñado un poco Alan Gamble—

—¡Ja!—

—¿¡Alan Gamble?!— tanto Zak como Calabras voltearon a ver a el miembro pelirrojo del llamado trío de oro.

Mientras que Harry y Hermione le veían con idénticas caras de cansancio.

—¿El Alan Gamble que derrotó a un ejército de magos oscuros el solo desde su escoba?, el Alan Gamble que decidió probar parte de la moda Muggle en los años de los aviones, y que repartió el botín de un pirata en con los magos más pobres de Norteamérica? ¿¡el alan Gamble de cabellos de trigo y ojos de jade?! ¿¡ESE ALAN GAMBLE?!—

Zak y Calabras parpadearon antes de responder al mismo tiempo con dos preguntas diferentes.

—¿Hay algún otro Alan Gamble?/ ¿¡Alan Gamble es un mago!?—

—¡Hermano! ¿cómo lograste que te enseñara algo? ¡Ha estado desaparecido por años!— fue la entusiasta respuesta del pelirrojo.

—Tuvimos que rescatarlo de unos espectros negros malditos en el Eco de Marituga. El tonto cayó en la trampa del tesoro a mitad de isla y quedó como prisionero en el faro. Oh y ¡casi nos hace picadillo! Ni las gracias nos dio ese egocéntrico calamar seco— refunfuño Calabras.

—Si… De no ser porque Clovis estaba realmente decepcionado de lo que hizo, Alan jamás hubiera regresado el tesoro, y nosotros seguimos atrapados en el Eco y la medusa bebé gigante hubiera drenado el faro y el resto del triángulo hubiese muerto— pensó en voz alta el chico mientras veía de forma ausente su casi vacío plato de desayuno.

El trío de amigos intercambiaron miradas confusas y de asombro, al parecer no eran los únicos que habían lidiado con algo similar a lo ocurrido en segundo grado, pero a diferencia de su experiencia, aquí la desilusión causada logro hacer que el farsante realmente ayudará en la situación y no estorbar tanto en el rescate de… lo que sea que fuese el lugar que tenían que salvar.

Justo en eso Neville hablo.

—¡cielos! Más vale irme. De lo contrario Snape sin duda se enojara de más conmigo—

Eso logro que el trío local volteara a la pared mientras el dúo extranjero miraba al techo.

—¡Ha! Si que es tarde— dijeron ambas partes antes de levantarse.

—¡Vamos te enseñaremos el camino! Y de paso podemos contarte nuestra experiencia con engreídos profesores— comentó Harry

El salón de pociones resultó ser un cuarto dentro de un calabozo, cosa que logró sacar una risa por parte de Calabras.

—sigo diciendo que es muy de cuentos clasicos tener pociones en calabozos—

Eso logró una risa tanto en Zak, Harry y Hermione, dejando a un muy confundido Ron sobre el asunto, hasta que la castaña se apiado de él y dijo que le prestara un libro de cuentos muggles para que entendiera.

Con esa frase entraron al salón tomado asiento cerca del medio del aula, quedando Hermione y Zak juntos mientras que Ron y Harry quedaron de vecinos en el pupitre de al lado.

Una vez terminaron de entrar los leones, empezaron a llegar los miembros de la casa de serpientes, incluyendo cierto trío de bravucones que se dirigió directamente a la mesa de los chicos.

Pero ZaK logró sentir algo raro en el chico de pelo oxigenado, haciéndole fruncir el ceño en confusión y precaución antes de hacerse una nota mental de mantener vigilado a ese chico y preguntar a Calabras y Caramba sobre eso después.

Había algo en él… algo que le recordaba hasta cierto punto al sentimiento que tuvo cuando Caramba empezó a actuar extraño por influencia de Xibalbá, y cuando Flint llegó al pueblo diciendo ser el gobernador de Marituga. Había algo… que realmente no le agradaba nada y como el Defensor de Marituga, Elegido del faro y Portador de Calabras simple y sencillamente no podía dejar pasar.

Un golpe en la puerta logro hacer que los pensamientos del chico quedarán al fondo de su mente para después, y enfocarse en el hecho de que lo que parecía ser un aburrido, depresivo y harto de la vida cuervo o cobra humanizada se ponía frente al pizarrón y empezaba a dar una serie de explicaciones acerca de la importancia de unos examenes con nombre chistoso y lo que estarian repasando ese día.

La poción resultó ser fácil de hacer y realmente era como si estuviese haciendo algo para sus migrañas con Sasafrás o cocinando la receta super descongelante de Crogar, solo que esta vez había más ingredientes y menos estrés por terminarla a tiempo antes de ser comido por un dragón o descuartizado por un esqueleto viviente.

Snape, (como resultó que se llamaba el profesor cuervo/cobra) pasó a supervisar los trabajos de cada quien y sospechando de que la brillante de Hermione hubiese hecho todo el trabajo, separó a Zak del equipo y le dio otro caldero.

Llevándose la sorpresa de su vida como profesor al ver que el joven capitán logró hacer la pócima a la perfección y en tiempo record.

—Veo que tu maestro en pociones es lo suficientemente decente como para enseñarte a hacer algo, pero lo demasiado estúpido para ir por velocidad en vez de calidad—

—Actualmente, mi tutora se especializa en dar tanto la mejor calidad como velocidad en el servicio. Le juro por mi vara que esto funcionara a la perfección— respondió el chico, logrando que el salón entero se congelara en silencio.

Nunca antes alguien había respondido al profesor Snape, y menos cuestionando sus conocimientos en pócimas.

—Veamos si eso es cierto—

El hombre cobra/,cuervo paso a poner un poco del contenido del caldero en un frasco y luego sacó una rana.

Una rana que resultó en el sollozo quedo de un compañero de clases. Cosa que preocupo un poco al capitán pero lo puso en pausa el pensamiento.

Tras administrar la dosis y nada extraño pasara, el profesor dejó escapar en su mirada una clara idea de desagrado y rendimiento.

—5 puntos para Storm. Sin embargo quiero que trabaje solo a partir de ahora y que trate de hacer las cosas al paso de sus compañeros, no está dentro del triángulo—

Un enorme jadeo de sorpresa y alivio se pudo escuchar en toda la sala, proveniente de la mayoría de los estudiantes de ambos bandos, quienes no podían creer que alguien hubiese ganado a Snape una, y menos que lograse dar puntos a la casa de los leones.

Cosa que Ron, Harry y Hermione no dejaron de comentar en el transcurso a la siguiente materia.

Pero una vez estuvieron por terminar de subir las escaleras al aula de DaDa, Zak se detuvo en seco y Calabras parecía estar algo inquieto.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el trio dorado.

—¿Zak?— preguntó algo preocupada Hermione.

—Cal, ¿es eso?—

—Si. Y mucha magia negra, no me agrada nada como se siente— eso logró poner al resto del grupo alerta.

—¿Magia negra?— preguntó Harry mientra veía con cautela a varias partes del castillo.

—¿Están seguros?— agregó Hermione mientras trataba de recordar todos los hechizos posibles de protección.

—No otra vez, ¿acaso solo Lupin ha sido bueno?— se quejó Ron.

—No se a que se refiera Ron con eso, pero si. Estamos totalmente seguros de que eso que sentimos es magia negra y que proviene de…— Zak se quedó callado mientras se concentraba en encontrar la dirección más precisa de donde provenía la presencia maligna.

Tenía que admitir que después del fiasco que fue esa cosa con Xibalba, Moonrock y lo sucedido en el faro, Zak se había hecho más sensible a reconocer las corrientes mágicas en el aire y con la tutela (algo obligada) de Sasafrás, Calabras y Clovis, el chico había aprendido a distinguir cuando un usuario o artefactos de magia maldita estaban cerca, sin embargo el joven capitán aún tenía mucho por aprender en el arte de localizar y sentir presencias.

—¿el aula que sigue?— termino de decir y para confirmarlo volteó a ver a su espada, tras unos tres o cuatro segundos tratando de localizar la fuente de la energía maldita.

—arg, bastante mejor que la vez anterior, pero no. Es en realidad del salón que esta después de el que sigue— corrigió Calabras.

—el salón después del que sigue… oh no— Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ver directamente a Harry.

—Por favor mantente tranquilo y no intentes nada. Es con Umbridge—

Harry y ron dejaron escapar simultáneos suspiros de cansancio y resignación.

—Al parecer tendremos que salvarnos de otro maestro loco este año—

—solo espero no nos hagan seguir arañas o trolls otra vez—

Zak levantó una ceja al escuchar eso pero pronto volteó su atención a su espada.

—Si quieres puedo llamar a Casi y que te lleve con Clovis y Caramba. Se que la magia negra condensada es mala para ti—

—¿Crees que puedes solo?—

—estamos en clases, dudo mucho que intente algo—

Calabras suspiro.

Realmente apreciaba la consideración que Zak tenía con él y más después del susto que fue esa vez en que desató todos los poderes al mismo tiempo.

El chico aún se culpaba por ese y otros incidentes y a pesar de que no le gustaba dejarlo solo ( y menos por lo sucedido tras el segundo encuentro con Anubis), sabía que haría lo que fuese por ayudar a que el niño se sintiese mejor.

—Esta bien. Pero toma el ojo de Beru, quiero saber cuando debo de regresar en caso de ser necesario—

Zak asintió antes de silbar y pedirle a su ave fénix que llevase a Calabras al barco, no sin antes guardar el ojo de Beru en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco.

Y con una pequeña barrera mental Zak junto con el trio de oro decidieron entrar al cuarto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, listos para enfrentar a una (más) posiblemente psicópata por maestra.


End file.
